Odin Sinclair
Odin Sinclair is a Soldiers of the One cadet. He is friends with Lacy Rand. Background Odin is not a true believer in the Monotheist faith. Despite this, he was drafted into the STO by his zealot parents. They had two armed goons storm into his bedroom in the middle of the night, knock him out and load him into a shuttle. He woke up halfway to Gemenon. He speaks Gemenese. He is critical of Polytheists and Monotheists alike saying, "It seems like all they care about is killing each other." STO Induction He meets Lacy Rand at the Gemenese Spaceport in Oranu unaware they are both STO cadets. They tell false stories for why they are there. Lacy says she is there for an internship and Odin says he is there for boarding school. Diego finds them and takes them to the jump ship bound for the STO training camp. Odin is surprised that Lacy is STO. On the jump ship, he meets Dex, Cass and Devanna. On their way to the training camp, a Gemenese polytheist terrorist group called the Apolli captures and boards the jump ship. Diego is overpowered. The terrorists take the passengers hostage. They begin executing them in the names of their gods unless the cadets repent of their monotheist beliefs and turn back to the Lords of Kobol. Some cadets like Cass renounce their faith and are spared. Others like Devanna remain steadfast and are executed by being jettisoned into space. Odin, Lacy and Dex choose their time carefully then thwart the hijacking. It is then revealed that this was an STO initial placement exercise. Diego says they needed to find out how the cadets would function under stress - who would crumble and who would step up. No one was executed. Dummies were jettisoned instead. That evening after the cocktail party reception, Odin and Lacy observe Cass and a few other students being shot and killed by a cylon. They were the students who failed the test. Odin tells Lacy never to forget who these people are and what they are capable of doing. STO Training At Kevin Reikle's weapons class, Odin witnesses Lacy telling a U-87 robot not to execute Lexon, inadvertently overriding the command of an authorized STO leader. That night, he and Lacy go to the place where the U-87s are kept. Lacy is able to get them to respond to any voice command. She realises that some part of Zoe is in these robots. Odin is astounded and urges that they leave. Later, Lacy tells him about Zoe Graystone. They give in to their desires and kiss passionately. Odin suspects that the STO leadership will get rid of Lacy because of her ability to control the U-87 robots over that of authorized controllers. He goes to Reikle and Diego and asks them to keep him out of any plans they have for Lacy. However, they order him to kill her. It seems as though Odin is going to follow through with the plan. Lacy is taken aback. Reikle and Diego tell Odin to do it, but Odin suddenly shoots at Diego and Reikle. The gun only clicks. It is empty. Diego and Reikle were testing Odin and he failed. Diego grabs Lacy. Lexon suddenly appears and shoots Reikle dead. Then Devanna emerges from her hiding place and shoots Diego dead, freeing Lacy. Instead of leaving Gemenon as he wanted to do, Lacy brings him, Devanna and Lexon to where the U-87 robots are kept. Lacy orders them to power up and follow them. They have work to do. The Future Five years hence in 47YR, Odin is Head of the Conclave. He listens to Clarice Willow present her petition for the Monotheist Church to recognize the "differently sentient," as she refers to the cylons. He takes her to see the Holy Mother, whom Clarice is stunned to discover is Lacy Rand. Additional Images 114 STO Cadets Jump Ship.jpg|Odin and Lacy fear what will happen when terrorists board the ship. 117 Lexon Odin Devanna.png|Odin, Lexon and Devanna watch Lacy command the Cylons. Behind the Scenes Season Two "The Caprica Times" website interviewed Kevin Murphy about what would have happened if Caprica had been renewed for a second season. Murphy said, "Lacy and Odin take advantage of Lacy’s odd affinity with the U-87s to drive Mother from power and enforce peace on Gemenon. The trouble is that Cylons scare the crap out of the population at large, and Lacy is perceived by Capricans as the head of a crazy cult of toaster-lovers." Capricatimes. "The Caprica Times Exclusive Interview: Kevin Murphy." The Caprica Times, 29 April 2011. Cultural References * Odin (God) * Apollo References Category:Soldiers of the One